One Day at the Girl's Changing Room
by Aria Iris
Summary: What happen if Hideyoshi's changing room need to be fixed? My headcanon flavored with Hide/Yuu.


_Just a little head canon of mine with a flavor of Hideyoshi/Yuuko. I do not own Bakatest. And yes, I'm such a pervert. By the way, I assumed that the Bakatest casts are around 16._

**.x.x.x.**

"Why don't you change your clothes, Kinoshita?"

Kinoshita Hideyoshi, 16 years old. His specially-made changing room needs to be renovated due to water leaking, and he has to change on girl's changing room for PE. The class decided he has to change on girl's changing room instead of boy's changing room.

"It's really okay, Kinoshita-kun, you don't really need to be shy."

And now he's sitting in the corner, trying his best not to look at the two girls who's currently changing their clothes. His face is bright red, and sweats falls from his forehead.

"T-this is wrong from any side!" he whispers. The two girls look at him with a confused expression. There is no problem for the girls, but there is a huge problem for him….

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Shimada, nothing. I-I'll change when you both have finish changing" he says while still looking at the wall. The ponytailed girl dragged Hideyoshi's collar, makes him falls into the ground.

"Geez, the others are waiting for us! We have to hurry up!" says Minami glaring at him. She still hasn't worn her top half of gym clothes, revealing her rather flat chest, covered with her bra.

"That's right, Kinoshita-kun." Mizuki agrees with her friend, while she's fully dressed the view from below reveals a bit of her upper body.

Hideyoshi suddenly thought that Mutsurini would surely do anything to get this view.

"Wa-wait a minute! I'm-!"

And the door of the changing room was knocked.

"I'm sorry, could I change there too? I accidentally poured some water on my clothes…" a girl's voice can be heard from the edge of the door. The two girls inside the room stares each other, hurry and finish their changing, then opened the door slightly.

A girl with clothes that's a little wet, and has the similar appearance as the only boy in the room walks in the room. Which attracts her first when walking into the room…is the sight of her brother.

"Himeji. Shimada. Would you kindly explain what that thing is doing here?" says Yuuko, pointing at the beautiful-looking boy who's currently trying to stand up with a disgusted face.

"S—Sister, that's too rude! At least refer to me as a human!" replied Hideyoshi, standing up. His shyly expression has changed to a rather shocked expression.

"Well, his changing room is renovated, so he have to change here," says Mizuki, explaining.

"And he doesn't want to start changing…." Minami continues.

"Of course! D—don't you guys ever consider the fact that I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi protests. Yuuko glanced around, seems to begin to understand the situation, and says; "Ah, but you two have changed your clothes already, right? Is it okay to let us both alone?"

All of the sudden, Hideyoshi got the chills. When the two girls decided to get out—'But Kinoshita, better be fast' they said- Yuuko smacked her own brother.

"So…Look at Mr. Beautiful who is also Pervert who's taking advantage of the situation~" she says with a smiling-yet-scary expression, ready to do some killing moves on Hideyoshi.

"I-I'm not! Instead, I'm trying my best not to take advantage-wakh!" She performed a move that makes him falls into the ground again. Yuuko stares at Hideyoshi with a fiery eyes, then continues to talk.

"Trying your best not to mean you're actually thinks of taking advantages, isn't it…." She still looks angry. Of course, if the whole school found this out, Yuuko could be affected. What she didn't realize that there are 90% possibilities people won't care since Hideyoshi is much treated as a girl anyway.

"That's not what I mean! I don't want to have perverted thoughts on my friends! T-they just made it worse! Please let me explain!" he said quickly, before Yuuko performs a deadly lock. Yuuko pauses a little bit, and stares at him.

"So?" she says, letting her brother continues.

"I-I know, deep down in their heart they do know I'm a guy and accepting it. But since I'm like this they don't really care and they believe that I won't do anything strange…. I…I don't want to ruin their trust…" he bows down shyly a little. "But I'm still a guy after all, so I tried my best not to make advantage of it at least. I don't want a girl I like to misunderstand..." he continues.

"A girl you like?" Yuuko is a bit surprised to hear the last sentence. Her brother never looks like he have a girl he likes—at the very least, even if he does look like in love, Yuuko thought he would be gay over Yoshii Akihisa.

"…The weather is nice today. Right, sister?" Hideyoshi flushes red and did a quick response.

"Why are you changing the topic all of sudden?" says Yuuko angrily, while letting go of him.

"A…anyway, didn't you come here to get changed? Why don't you changes your clothes?" says Hideyoshi, still with his red face. He gulped and continues. "I…I can see something there, you know?"

And now it is Yuuko's turn to blush.

"T—that's right!" she remembers, and in a hurry, she began to take her clothes off. Hideyoshi is now redder. He does see his sister in her underwear before since she's practically that way at home, but he never does saw her actually changing- it's similar, but different.

"Wait a minute, sister!" as he tried to stop her; she realizes what she is doing.

"W—why are you still here! You should change first before me and then go away!" yells Yuuko while pointing at him.

"I…I can't change my clothes in front of a girl…E-especially…." He gulped and blushes, closes his eyes, and turns around. "I….I'll just turn around….D….do it fast, sis…."

Yuuko stares at him for a while, and then continue to change her clothes. She begins to think. A girl her brother likes….Who could it be? Is she from the same class or not? Some names appear in Yuuko's mind, but no one really seems to be the kind of girl Hideyoshi will like.

Or…could it be _herself_? No way, there's no way.

She sighs for a while, and then decided to say something.

"So….who is that girl?" asks Yuuko while buttoning her shirt.

Hideyoshi coughs. He turns around a little and yells, "I can't tell! Be-beside, it's not like you to concern about it!"

"….Of course I'm concerned about it, idiot! Don't turn around!" says Yuuko. It's dangerous if the girl he likes knew Yuuko better and mistook him for her, and makes the impression of Yuuko being a lesbian, is what came into Yuuko's mind.

"Really….? You are concerned about it, sister?" Hideyoshi turns his back again, face flushing red. His heart beats fast, and there's one thing that came into his mind.

Silence for a while, he didn't say a thing, she thinks of something. _What does this idiot wants?_

"Yes, I am. Anyway, I'm finished. Hurry up, before you're late. It'll leave a bad impression on me too, you know!" yells Yuuko, tapping the shoulder of her brother. Much to her surprise, all of sudden Hideyoshi grabs her shoulders.

"W-wait! What do you want?" Yuuko flushes red, trying to get away. But she's more curious of what happens to him, so she doesn't get away even that she could.

"F….Fine, I'll tell you, the-the girl I likes is….Y-"

"Geez, what took you so long, Kinoshita?"

The door opens.

Two girls, one with long, pink hair and one with ponytail appear. They looks shocked after saw the twins. Flushes red, both screamed in unison;

"S-sorry for disturbing you both!"

Awkward silence on the room.

"…..If I say the girl I like is you, will I get hit?" Hideyoshi loosens his grip a little. Yuuko turns angry, and yells.

"IDIOT!"

**..bonus..**

"Yuuko, what happens? What took you so long?" Shouko says softly, looking at the brown haired girl who looks like she's going to get mad anytime.

"…That idiot….I…I…." her face is flushing red and her heart beats really fast. It was something she never felt before. Could it be she's…..

"…That idiot?" Shouko frowns curiously.

"Never mind!" Yuuko gets back to her textbooks. Unknowingly of something new in her heart….


End file.
